Destiny: The Rise of Light
by dredgenyor14
Summary: as the last city is destroyed by the cabal three civilians find that they were gifted by the light and journey across the solar system to save all they hold dear.
1. prolouge

PROLOGUE

"GUARDIAN'S, GET TO YOUR PODS" yelled Commander Zavala. As guardians tried to help civilians to the numerous escape pods as cabal shot at them from everywhere. As soon as the pods were filled they shot from the tower towards the outskirts of the city. As soon as all of the guardians and civilians were gone the vanguards got in there ships and flew away leaving the city to the red legion but knew they would be back…

Thanks for reading my prologue. Its the first I've written but am very excited . I hope you will enjoy. Please comment

yours truly,dredgenyor14


	2. Chapter 1: A Deathly Escape

Chapter 1

A deathly escape

As Brogan dodged past shots from everywhere he tried to get his family to the city square."Come on, we've got to get to the square!' he yelled to his two children as he carried his wife's lifeless body. As they got closer to the square they noticed there were three ships acting as barriers as well as ruble piled to make barricades. "YOU THREE, COME ON" yelled one of the many guardians trying to protect the escape pods. As Brogan and his family jumped over the barricades numerous shots rang out killing cabal and wounding guardians. "You, whats that your carrying" asked one of the guardians who ran over to them."Its my wife, or at least her body" said Brogan solemnly."we have to leave her" said an exo guardian" we don't have enough room in the pods, we have to leave her here."KA-BLAM! Rang out as a missile struck a building blowing ruble every-where. "Kids you have to get in a pod, I've already lost your mother and I can't lose you too. After this is all over I'll find you, I promise" said brogan to his two kids as he hugged them for what might be the last time. As they ran to a pod Brogan started digging a hole to bury his wife. "I'll help you dig the hole" said one of the guardians ghost as it removed some dirt. Brogan laid his wife's body in the hole. "Good-bye, Aria. I'll never forget you." Brogan said as he started to cover the hole back up with dirt. As a cabal war beast jumped over the barricade Brogan pulled out a hunter's knife and drove it into it's head. "Where did you get that" asked one of the guardians. "My wife gave it to me one year for my birthday and said a friend gave it to her as a gift" explained Brogan. "Here use this, it'll work better than your knife" said the female awoken guardian as she tossed him a hand cannon. He quickly ducked up and fired off a volley of shots, hitting numerous enemies. Brogan then felt a sharp pain in his lower back as he ran for better cover. As he hit the ground he touched his back to find he had been shot. "I'VE BEEN SHOT" he screamed out in agony. As a warlock hurled out a ball of void energy a cabal Goliath tank hovered towards the makeshift bunker's. Soon a titan came running out and jumped in the air and became filled with arc energy and slammed right on top of the tank, destroying it and sending shrapnel flying in all directions. "GRENADE OUT" yelled a hunter as he threw a grenade out towards the cabal. As this all went on Brogan started to pass out, he knew this would probably be the end…..


	3. Chapter 2: Limbo

Chapter 2

Limbo

As the world seemed to come to an end it burst back to life. As Brogan looked around he noticed his body laying on the ground. "What the-" Brogan started to say. "Welcome to limbo, mister Fuehner" said a figure ahead of him. "This is what guardians experience when they die, not a full death but they see the world threw the light. They see the flaws that caused their death. Only those filled with light can enter limbo." said the figure. "Who are you?" asked Brogan. "You will find out soon enough young hunter" it said "Now, return to life." "Wait not ye-"screamed Brogan as he was returned to life.

"GUARDIAN'S, GET TO YOUR PODS" yelled Commander Zavala." Brogan and the two other guardians who had helped him ran to one of the few remaining pods. As they pulled shut the main hatch the pod rocketed away leaving the city. About 15 minutes after the pod shot out it hit solid ground the hatch opened and those inside looked out to see a horrific sight. All around them people, guardians, and cabal alike were being killed. The three ducked back down knowing that if they tried to help they to would die. "So, my name is Tracy, I'm an awoken warlock. Whats your name?" asked Tracy. "My name is Brogan, and you sir?". "Oh, I'm Maverick-14, I'm a exo titan" said the quite exo.

A few hours later after Brogan and the two guardian friends talked, it seemed like everything had quieted down they looked out at hundreds of different bodies that laid across the field in front of them. They looked toward the sky and saw a falcon fly across it. "Hey lets follow that bird, wherever it's going there's probably food and water" said Brogan. "That's a good idea, our old leader would have said that too" said Tracy. "Then lets get a move on" said maverick solemnly. As the three friends followed after the falcon they came up on a small outpost that some guardians had set up. "Some gave all, all gave some god-bless the fallen one's, oath-keeper's unite! That's what this plague says" said Brogan. "It's a guardian oath that one of the clan's use's" said maverick. RRRAAAWWWRR! Yelled out a cabal war beast. Tracy pulled out a rocket launcher and fired a missile at the large pack and blew them apart. Maverick jumed into the air and tried to use super but instead hit the ground knocking the air out of him. "THE HELL, WHAT... HAPPENED TO...MY SUPER!" yelled Maverick as he ran around punching war beast's. Tracy jumped in the air and tried to fire out a void bomb but just fell to the ground. "Mine isn't working either" said Tracy, furiously. The friends looked towards the city once they killed everything around them and noticed that something happened to the traveler. The red legion had done something to it. They had covered it and trapped its light so that the guardians couldn't use the light. "Alright, let's keep going" said Brogan.

AAARRGHHH! Yelled a cabal legionary. Brogan quickly aimed his hand cannon at the legionary's head and fired three rounds in it's skull knocking it over and killing it. Maverick pulled out a sub machine gun and killed a pack of war beast's as they came charging toward them.

The guardians kept following after the falcon and came to a cliff. "Alright on three lets all jump, 1, 2, 3, JUMP!" yelled maverick as the three charged forward and jumped off the ledge, falling towards the ground knowing they might die...


	4. Chapter 3: revival

Chapter 3

Revival

"Ah, what happened" said Brogan. "Where are we" said Tracy. "Your in our field hospital here on the farm" said a female human. "Who are you" asked Maverick as he looked around. "My name is Suraya Hawthorne, but you can call me Hawthorne" she said. The small group of friends looked around to notice that their were only a few other people there and they were all asleep. "So, how long has 'the farm' been around" asked Brogan. "About fifteen years" said Hawthorne "you three took quit a fall, what were you doing?" "We tried to make the jump toward the next cliff, we were following a falcon" said Tracy. "Oh, you must have been talking about Louis" said Hawthorne as the same falcon flew in and landed on her arm "When your ready to get moving Tyra Karn would like to see you". "Where is she?" asked Tracy. "Right outside" she said. As the three friends started to get up Tracy and maverick's ghost floated over to them. "Were glad your okay" said Maverick's ghost. "Were fine Nexus" said Maverick to his ghost. "I told you they were fine Phoenix" said Nexus. As the two ghost's bickered back and forth the guardians sneaked out to go talk with Tyra Karn.

"There is a shard of the traveler out in the wilds of the EDZ" said Tyra Karn "I believe you can re-unite with the light thru it." The three looked at her like she was speaking in a different language. "Soooo, you think that we can re-unite with the light, take back the city, and defeat the cabal" said maverick. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean" said Tyra. "ALL ABOARD THE CRAZY TRAIN, CHU CHU" said Brogan as he ran in circles. As Brogan and Maverick made fun of Tyra Karn's idea Hawthorne walked over smashed Brogan and Maverick's heads together. "OUCH!" yelled both Brogan and Maverick. "What was that for" said Brogan angrily. "Why don't you just do what Tyra says and maybe you'll be surprised, I think she might be right" spoke Hawthorne. "Maybe Hawthorne is right, maybe we should try Tyra's idea" said Tracy.

As the guardians talked with Tyra Brogan observed the farm. There were numerous crudely built buildings, a barn being used as a hangar, and a main command building. "Alright, Brogan were ready to head out" Maverick yelled out. "Wait, Brogan I must speak with you" yelled out Tyra Karn. Brogan quickly ran over to Tyra Karn. "I have two things for you. First I know you like hand cannons so here" said Tyra as she handed Brogan a gun named the crimson. "And secondly I sense that you are full of light but you need a ghost to show you, so here is a dead one" said Tyra as she gave him a dead ghost. "Um, thank you" said Brogan curiously. "Stay safe guardian" said Tyra as Brogan ran to reunite with his two friends.


	5. Chapter 4: Cummunion

Chapter 4

Communion

As the three friends ship rocketed thru the sky towards the shard of the traveler they got ready for their first mission. "Here, its our old fire team leader's armor" said maverick as he handed Brogan some old hunter armor. "Thanks, maybe now I won't get killed so easily" said Brogan. "Were coming in on the drop point get ready to go" said Nexus. "Phoenix, will you come with us" asked Tracy. Tracy's ghost nodded yes as the ship finally came to a stop. As the guardians materialized on the ground they had there guns out a were ready to kill. "All right we need to get through that wall over there" said Phoenix.

As the guardians quickly ran over towards the wall a fallen skiff flew over head. "Whoa, so that's what a skiff looks like" said Brogan in awe.

RAT-A-TAT-TAT-TAT! Rang out as Tracy fired off a barrage of bullets. "Your almost to the shard, it's just a few hundred more feet" said Phoenix encouragingly. As fire team omega progressed towards the shard more and more fallen came at them. "GUARDIAN AND CABAL MUST..DIE, KILL ALL THEM!" yelled a fallen captain in broken English as it withdrew its shock blade from a cabal centurions back. As Brogan put his hand gun up to a dregs head and pumped in three bullets the captain jumped at him trying to stab him, but Brogan ducked past him and put the gun to the captains head and shot him. As soon as the captains body hit the ground both the fallen and cabal withdrew from the area. "The shard" said Maverick in amazement. "Get me close to it" said phoenix. As phoenix floated over to the shard Brogan pulled out the ghost Tyra Karn gave him and set it on the ground by the shard. "NNNOO" yelled out the ghost as it was revived with the light. As the ghost floated toward Brogan it looked him over and then said" I'm echo, who are you?". "I'm Brogan, how did you die?" said Brogan. As the ghost looked at him oddly fallen started pouring in. "Maverick, Tracy your supers are ready, use them" said Phoenix. Tracy jumped in the air and became filled with fire. She jumped up and threw fire down from a sword that appeared in her hand. As soon as her fire was extinguished maverick jumped in the air and summoned a void shield and threw it out at the fallen. As the shield returned to his arm he ran and jumped on a captain and bashed its head in with the shield. But there were more fallen then guardians and the fallen wanted these guardians dead. "There's to many of them, we've got to get out of here!" yelled maverick. As he started to run a captain jumped down and shoved its shock blade through his chest. As Aria ran over to help him a dreg jumped in front of her and grabbed her shoving to the ground and putting its shock pistol to its head. As all this was going on Brogan panicked behind a group of rocks. Not knowing what to do a figure of pure light walked towards him. "You are one of guardians" said the figure "you are light."…..


	6. The Dawning

The Dawning

As guardians from everywhere walked on the farm throwing snowballs at each other it slowly snowed everywhere leaving a heavy blanket of snow. "Get to the crucible and participate in mayhem" said Lord Shaxx. As our favorite guardians ran toward where they normally play soccer they found an ice hockey rink. "Awesome!" yelled Brogan excitedly. As the three guardians got in the rink another guardian joined in and the four of them enjoyed their time not trying to think about when they would have to go back to the front lines. As guardians enjoyed this time others would go out and hunt down any info on the cabal they could find. This was always a nice time when the city hadn't been destroyed and everyone had found a way to enjoy it even with out the city. But soon it would be over and they would be back to work, and they would make a new friend who would help them defeat the red legion….


	7. MEMORY LOG 1-1

DELETED MEMORY LOG #1-1

1 week before the Cabal invasion

Brogan: Aria have, you seen my coat?

Aria: Sweetie, its been hanging up on the coat rack since you got home yesterday!

Brogan looks over and notices that his coat is hanging on the coat rack positioned by the front door.

Brogan: Oh, how could I have forgotten, I guess maybe it's because I've been working so much.

Sarah: Dad when are you gonna get off of work today?

Brogan looks over at his 17 year old daughter

Brogan: Probably around 4:30, if I can get all my paper work done, that is, why?

Sarah: Me and a few friends were gonna go to a party, it's at 9 o'clock.

Aria: How long is the party?

Sarah: About 2 hours.

Sarah looks at Brogan and he looks back at her.

Brogan: You have to be back by 11 o'clock sharp, understand?

Sarah: Yes sir.

END LOG


	8. Chapter 5: Burning Roses

Chapter 5

Burning Roses

"What...did you...say" said Brogan angrily. Everything stopped around them and the figure walked toward Brogan. "I said you are light, you have the qualities of a guardian and you are part of the light" said the figure. Brogan stood up and walked toward the figure and pulled out the crimson hand cannon. "First tell me who you are" asked Brogan sternly. "I am Shin Malphur or, the leftover essence of his light" said Shin. "Wait, THE Shin Malphur, the one who killed Dredgen Yor" said Brogan astonished at what he had just heard. "Partially true, partially false. I am the leftover light from Shin, I am not his full conscience, just part of it. When he was killed several years later after he killed Dredgen Yor I was separated from his soul, I now guide other guardians and those who don't know that they have control over the light, like you" explained Shin. "Huh, well I...I can't...the light I don't know how to control it" said Brogan, disappointed with himself. "In due time you will understand, but you must save your friends first" said Shin. The new friend to Brogan started to walk away just like during the cabal invasion. "WAIT, I'M NOT READY YET" yelled Brogan but it didn't matter, Shin just kept walking till he disappeared. Everything around Brogan started to move again, he looked down at his hand and noticed that electricity particle's were collecting to form a dagger of arc energy. He ran toward the fallen and jumped toward them piercing them with the large hunting knife. Dregs heads fell to the ground and vandals arms were ripped off leaving a trail of bodies behind him. As soon as the fallen stopped coming his trance ended. "Damn, and I thought I was cool" said Maverick in awe. "Who…who are you cause I sure don't know you" said Tracy. I saw that the fallen were gonna kill you guys, and I re-acted" said Brogan, amazed at what he did.

As the three guardians ship raced back toward the farm Echo, came out. "Brogan, there are high amounts of light radiating from you, much higher then most guardians ever have, what did you see?" asked Echo. "I, I don't know" said Brogan, slightly frightened at what he just did. Maverick had started to glow purple ever since they visited the shard. "Ya know, I'm the titan of the group, and I'm suppose to be the cool leader guy, but what I just saw back there makes me think you deserve to be our leader, I vote to make Brogan leader!" maverick spoke quickly and energetically. Tracy turned and looked at the two of them "I second the motion, he has the qualities of a true leader, and he just keeps surprising us". Brogan looked back and forth between the two guardians "well, um, I guess that makes it official then?" Brogan asked. The two looked at each other then back at Brogan "yes sir!" the two exclaimed.

As their ship returned to the farm almost a hundred guardians had came there as well, all of which were badly wounded or had lost their ghost's during the attack on the city. "well well well, look who showed back up, ya get your light back?" asked Hawthorne. The three guardians turned and looked at her. "yes ma'am, we got our light back and we got us a leader" Maverick said as he set his hand on Brogans shoulder. "A new leader? Who might that be?" she asked. The two guardians pushed Brogan forward and he looked at the ground "I'm the new leader, heheh" he said nervously. "Well good for you, now when your ready head out to the EDZ and find my friend, Devrim Kay, he can help you all out, now I got a farm to take care of" as Hawthorne spoke she turned and walked away to help tend to the injured. The three guardians looked at each other. "Well, I guess we go to the EDZ then, right captain?" Maverick asked as he looked at Brogan. "I guess so, wha-what the heck?" he turned to a guardian who was laying on the ground pulling on his cloak. "T-take this" the guardian said as it handed him an old school revolver. "Oh please keep it, you'll need it more than I" he said as he pushed the gun away. The guardian shook its head "I, won't be able to use it, I'm done, make sure to put a couple shots from this in Ghaul's head for me" as the guardian said that they let out one last breath and died there on the ground. "Ok, for you and all the other fallen guardians" he took the gun and stood and inspected the hand cannon. It was a gun he saw guardians who made a living out of the crucible use, The Last Word. On the side was inscribed "yours, not mine". This marked the beginning of a great journey, one filled with love, hate, pain, sorrow, and many other things, this, was their Rise of Light.

Authors note: Hey sorry I hadn't posted any new chapters, life has been super busy but im ready to start after almost a year


	9. The Festival of the Lost

The Festival of the Lost

It was that time of the year again, the time when Eververse got in their holiday stock, the tower would be covered in lanterns that looked like engrams and candles would be set throughout it. Guardians would don masks of those most dear and their greatest enemies. It was a time for the older guardians to dig out their jack-o-lytes to scare other guardians and the children of the city and Amanda Holiday was going to host the years festivities. Eververse had increased their prices before the event started so most guardians were angry and declaring strike on the establishment.

"So why exactly do we celebrate this holiday again?" asked Brogan. Maverick and Tracy looked at him with puzzled looks. "Did you really forget?" asked rook in awe of his leaders foolish question. "Well when for almost a year and a half we didn't celebrate almost any holiday you forget things that pertain to them" he replied, taking his time to articulate every word. Tracy looked at both of them and sighed "It's the time of year we take to honor those we lost in the years before and the years to come". Brogan looked back at her "Thank you for reminding me" he spoke calmly. The three of them walked back towards where the shipwright, Amanda Holiday, who had requested them to come see her when they had a moment. As they headed down the stairs towards her they saw a guardians ship come in for repairs, large almost vein like growths had covered it. "Woah, what happened to that ship" asked Brogan in awe as they got Amanda. "Well that's a guardians ship, said they ran into something called SIVA, took hold of their ship while they were on mars" she said as she looked over a damage report on a ship. They looked back at her with puzzled expressions. "SIVA?" they all said almost in unison. Amanda chuckled and looked at them "Yeah, some golden age bio-tech that's just a tad corrupt". They all looked at her dismissively. "So how may we help you miss holiday?" asked Maverick…

"Why the heck are we here of all places?!" exclaimed Maverick in anger as he shoved his hand through the chest of vex goblin. Amanda had sent them to Io to investigate a strange signal that had been picked up during multiple guardians patrols shortly before they're ships tech had taken immense damage. Holiday therefore sent them out so they could try and find the heart of the issue. They had entered the sanctum of bones and found a partial match on the signal, soon after they had found an exact match, a ginormous vex gate lord that when Osiris, a renegade guardian they had met in one of there adventures, looked at the readings it was giving said it was known as an 'Eternal Nightmare'. They had then headed to the Aphix Conduit nearby where they had found another vex giving off a partial signal but had went to exit and was now confronting the 'Eternal Nightmare' for hopefully the final time. "Because we-" Brogan was abruptly interrupted as a minotaur tried to crush him with its heavy metal arm but he pushed against it shoving it back and pulling out a shotgun and unloaded multiple shots into its chest destroying it. "Stupid machine, now where was I, oh right, we're trying to eliminate the source of the signal, AKA this big piece of crap" said Brogan as he fired a shot from his sleeper simulant into its chest. Aria jumped up into the air and fired a blast of electricity forward from her palm destroying most of the vex that was around and damaging the nightmare. Brogan jumped up and quickly flipped around going invisible and Maverick ran towards it and a large hammer coated in fire materialized in his hands. Brogan ran behind it and showed himself, he was covered in void energy and held two large daggers that were covered in void energy as well. Maverick, on the other hand held a large mallet that was similar in design to his hammer of sol, he as well was covered in flames. The two of them started to use their supers on the hulking vex and in a matter of minutes it fell to its knees, sparking and flames erupting from its core.

"So, from what your saying Amanda, you've matched the signal to that which was radiating from the infinite forest?" asked Brogan, a little hesitant. She looked at the three of them "Yeah, so I need you three to go to the forest thing and stop the signal that's coming from within" Amanda said. The three looked at each other with the same question in mind. Maverick looked at her and asked "Whats in it for us?". She looked at him and grabbed an auto rifle that was leaning on her tool chest "I'll give ya each one of these, I'm calling it horror story, it's just an origin story that I gave a new paint job to and added some tech" she said impatiently. The three looked back at her and nodded before turning around and walking towards their ship.

Their ship flew over mercury's hot surface towards the lighthouse so they could speak with Brother Vance about entering the forest. "So we're going into the forest just so we can try and eliminate the heart of the source?" asked Tracy in contemplation. Brogan nodded before turning back towards the main screen so he could see where they were going. Soon their ship hovered over what had been designated as the landing area and they all transmated onto the hot ground and walked through the portal that served as the doorway into the lighthouse. Brother Vance looked back at them "Ah the guardians chosen by the mighty Osiris! How wonderful that you have returned!" he spoke in ecstasy. The three walked toward him a little hesitant but didn't want to waste to much time. "Yes, yes we have" spoke Maverick, the only one to never really like Vance. He walked forward and had three guns in his hand, an auto rifle, a pulse rifle, and a hand cannon. "I have gifts for you all, a thank you for helping keep the area safe" he said as he handed Brogan two hand cannons, Tracy an auto rifle and scout rifle, and Maverick a SMG and pulse rifle. "Well uh, thank you" Brogan said a little hesitant as he looked at the hand cannons, an engraving in the barrel of one which said "West of Sunfall, the seventh" and one in the other saying "Jack, Queen, King, the third". "I took parts of the vex other guardians have brought in and attached them to some weapons that were lying around and named them after some of Osiris' prophecies" spoke Vance in excitement. The three studied their new guns before having their ghosts put their other guns into the ship since they were going to use these new ones. "We really appreciate it Vance, but we need you to take down the barrier covering the infinite forest and set the branch to the coordinates" said Brogan as he handed the Brother a piece of paper from Holiday. Vance studied it before looking back at them "Right away" he said as he put the information into a machine before pulling a switch opening the forest "Be careful in there." the nodded in thanks and headed to the forest…

They had entered not to long ago and were starting to feel the pressure, at certain points after they killed certain amounts of enemies would be teleported into a large arena like area where they would have to fight a large enemy, of almost any race, once it would be killed they would be taken to another branch to only repeat the process. "From what I can figure we're almost done eliminating these 'nightmares'" said Echo as he illuminated the path. The guardians paid no attention to what the little light had said, they were more worried about not dying. They had found that these "prophecy" weapons were of wonderful value. "I'm going in!" yelled Maverick as he ran forward, summoning his large mallet and smashing it into a large group of enemies. Brogan slid behind a wall and reloaded his main hand cannon before running back out and firing into the heads of multiple dregs. Soon a loud roar was issued out throughout the area and a large hive knight-like creature holding a large ax ran towards them and slammed its ax into their midst. "GO GO GO" yelled Brogan as he ran forward trying to escape it.

In a few hours they had come to what was thought to be the final boss. As they entered the final room they looked around but saw nothing, only a large pathway in front of them. "Did we do it?" asked Maverick, a little excited. Soon after he said this the giant hive creature let out a roar. It had finally caught up to them and was ready to kill them all. "GRRRRAAAAA" it screamed out in triumph as it smashed its ax nearby. As soon as the guardians had saw it they ran as fast as they could hoping to escape. But as soon as it appeared it dissolved into dust, then quickly re-appearing in front of them. "GRRRAAAAAR!" it screamed, clearly agitated that they tried to run. The three looked up at it and started to fire their weapons. "Get back you ugly piece of crap!" yelled Brogan trying to stop it. It stumbled for a second as a shot hit it in the eye and it dropped its ax. Maverick and Brogan looked at each other, the same plan in mind. They both ran and grabbed its ax and charged at it before Maverick jumped and shoved his fist into its face knocking it onto its back, then they lifted the ax and slung it down into its skull, dicing it head into two halves. The three cheered and Echo alerted them that the signal had stopped. They could now return back to the tower…

Amanda looked at the three of them in awe "It was a, it was a hive making the signal?" she asked in frustration. The three nodded and each held a piece of its skull. "Well I guess I owe you an auto rifle then" she said and handed each of them one of the horror story auto rifles "now go use this to tell your horror story". The three nodded and walked away, they had had a long day. They entered a insane branch of the infinite forest, killed a gate lord, and killed one of the biggest hive they had ever seen, this was a real horror story. Their Horror Story…


	10. Chapter 6: Unbroken

Chapter 6  
Unbroken

UPDATE GHOST LOG

The fire team now known as fire team light bringer found Devrim Kay and helped him and Suraya set up a beacon inviting all those who escaped the Last City. They then traveled to Saturn's moon of Titan where they found commander Zavala as well as deputy commander Sloane, along with many more fallen and an old enemy, the hive. They then were sent on a mission to find the other two remaining vanguards, Cayde-6 and Ikora Ray. They traveled to the centaur of Nessus where they hunted after Cayde with the help of an ancient AI named Failsafe, the glitchy AI of the golden age ship, the Exodus Black. After finding and saving him they traveled to the moon of Io, where they found Ikora and an awoken warlock by the name of Asher Mir, who helped them formulate a plan to board the almighty, a Cabal ship capable of destroying the sun which would destroy their solar system if not dealt with immediately. Now they would head back to the EDZ to attack a large cabal ship so they could steal another ship to eliminate the almighty, but first they would have to kill Thumos the Unbroken so they could take his ship. While they had been hunting through the solar system they had found new powers. Brogan, the hunters Gunslinger power, Maverick, the titans striker, and Aria who found her voidwalker power. They had made new friends and found old enemies, all while getting closer to killing Ghaul….

Brogan grabbed his new found baby, an auto rifle that a guardian tacked the name of

"Cerberus +1". He had pulled it off a dead guardian he had found around the outskirts of the city while they were searching for survivors. Tracy and Rook came running over while holding their new weapons. Tracy, the only guardian who Sloane fully took a liking to, had been given an old sidearm that Sloane called the Rat King. Rook had done a few things here and there for the Drifter, the man who lorded over Gambit, a new thing guardians could take part in, was given a gun of the drifters design as well as a job. To keep an eye for the man with the golden gun, A.K.A Shin Malphur and kill him. "Well captain" said Rook "we ready to head out?". Brogan put a hand cannon in his holster and stood "I think so". Tracy nodded and the three walked to their ship, it was time to find Thumos.

As brogan stabbed a cabal psion its mask burst open releasing its blood all over his helmet. "GAH, darn cabal crap" he aimed his rifle at a group of cabal and started to fire, killing them all almost instantly. A large lift lowered and a ship was sitting there almost perfectly so they could get where they were going. In a few minutes they had gotten to a large cabal hangar. "Some one call air support?" asked A. Holiday as she fired multiple shots from her ship "Better shut the door if you don't want me coming in!". The three guardians laughed as they opened another door and continued killing cabal. "Do these sorry crap-bags ever end?" asked Rook as he fired into the chest of a centurion. "I don't think so" said Tracy as she shoved a sword through a legionaries chest. As soon as the last cabal fell they waved Amanda on and went deeper into the cabal ship. They watched each others backs as they headed towards the command deck. "Make sure you break him guardians, give him what he deserves" said Suraya over the comms. "We will" said Brogan over his comm as he thought about all those who had been killed by Thumos.

Before to long they got into the command deck and looked around. "Well guess the guys a no show, lets go home" said Rook as he turned to leave. As he did this a lift rose and Thumos along with two blood guards were on it. "Well guess we're screwed" said Rook as he looked at Thumos. The three guardians huddled together as cabal gladiators and war beasts flooded the room. "HAHAHA, FOOLISH DEAD THING, GHAUL WILL KILL YOU ALL!" yelled Thumos basking in the glory of capturing the guardians who had caused so much grief for the cabal. The three looked around then at each other knowing that their abilities were no where near ready. "JUST SURRENDER NOW, MAYBE WE'LL LET YOU LIVE" Thumos said as blood guards got closer to the guardians. As they noticed the guards they nodded at each other and put their hands up. Soon they would be back, but then, then they would be ready to take down Thumos...


	11. Chapter 7: A New Friend

A New Friend

Brogan slowly stepped into the large cabal thresher and looked around seeing that besides him and his fireteam there were fallen, humans, and even some cabal being loaded onto the large ship. Once everyone had been loaded on, a large cabal colossus walked up and shouted something, first in the cabals native tongue, then in broken elinski, then looking at the few who didn't speak an alien language he shouted "AND AS FOR YOU FILTHY BAGS OF MEAT SIT DOWN AND SHUT YOUR MOUTHS, YOUR DAMNED TRAVELER HAS FORSAKEN YOU, AND YOU HAVE NO HOPE!". After saying this the colossus turned and walked away, yelling at other cabal. Brogan sat down, he was the only one who was going on this ship that was a guardian, Rook was going to be forced to help the cabal fortify their defenses around the city and Tracy was going to be forced into healing the cabals injured. Brogan on the other hand was going to be forced to work in a cabal work camp along with those in the thresher that he was in. all the guardians armor and weapons had been taken away by the cabal and would be shipped to the city. Brogan looked around in the ship he was in, mainly populated by fallen prisoners and cabal but there were a few humans in the ship. He looked and saw only one cabal legionary standing guard, in its hands was a cabal arc shotgun.

After about an hour of flight the legionary walked towards the front of the ship and Brogan looked around him. "Well, are we not gonna try and do something?" he asked as he looked around and only a few looked at him. "We not strong enough, we may have numbers but the dumb thing has a gun and strength" said a scrawny fallen dreg. Two other fallen nodded in agreement and one cabal looked at him "I was a strong centurion but I was lied about, now im being sent away, I don't even have half my strength, if we were to try, what do suggest we do light bearer?" asked the disgruntled centurion. Brogan looked at the ground and thought "what if, what if one of you causes a distraction, I'll jump on his back and strangle him". The rest looked at each other "So simple it might work, Pirax likes this idea" spoke the dreg. Multiple others nodded their heads in agreement "Maybe you guardians are smart after all" spoke the centurion. They all got back in line as the legionary walked back in. brogan nodded at the centurion and it nodded back before standing and shouting at the legionary. The legionary stepped toward him and the small crew of fallen knocked him over. Brogan put his hands around the cabals neck and use the chains on his wrists to snap its neck. At this point the fallen cheered and brogan undid his cuffs and picked up the shotgun before a gladiator punched him knocking him down and sending the shotgun to the floor in front of an awoken man. As the gladiators beat the dregs, the centurion, and Brogan the man picked up the gun and aimed it at the gladiators and fired into their backs. Soon after more cabal charged in and he turned towards them and started to glow a faint black and hovered in the air. "Die" he said quietly as he floated over the floor and suddenly sent black energy erupting from his hands at them. Soon after he looked at the ground and punched through it creating a large hole in the floor and jumping through it and landing on the ground outside. The few who had put the plan together looked around as some red lights flashed and some sirens blared as the ship plummeted towards the ground. Brogan ran to the front of the ship and grabbed the controls and sent the ship into a spin accidentally. "CRAP, WE'RE GOING DOWN!" yelled Brogan. In a matter of moments the ship had smashed into the side of a cliff and was plummeting towards the ground.

A few hours later everyone had gotten out of the ship safely and only a few had died. The fallen took off in an instant and the centurion had started heading to an old cabal depot, and as for the few humans, they had started to head to an old settlement. This left Brogan by himself with only the cabal shotgun. "I wonder where the hell I'm at," said Brogan out loud "I got no ghost and an over sized shotgun". He went back to the smoking ship and looked around for any armor or weapons but found none. "Aw crap". He walked out of the ship and started heading towards what looked like a big city far ahead.

After about three hours and almost ten miles of walking he arrived at a swamp-like area. "Wait a minute, this is, this is old Chicago!" he exclaimed. "There's an old guardian outpost in the heart of the place, I might be able to reach the farm".

He started to head deeper into the city keeping an eye out for any sign of life. "Man, this place really went to the dogs after the collapse, it use to be such an amazing city," he said in awe of how much the city was in disrepair. "SCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE," sounded out from down a street and he looked in the direction and saw a large horde of thralls charging toward. "SON OF A!" he shouted as he started to run the other way in fear. He looked back at certain points to see if he still had some space between him and the horde chasing him. As he got down to the end of a street he looked up into a building and saw the glare of a rifle scope. "OH COME ON! I DID NOTHIN WRONG!" he shouted as he dove behind a car that was on its side. In seconds a loud crack sounded out and hit one of the thralls in the skull. In an instant another shot rang out and hit in the middle of the thralls causing a small explosion killing them all. Brogan stared at the burning thrall corpses before him in awe and he stood with his hands up. The figure in the building threw something down to him. He looked around before finding a comm device and stuck it in his ear. "Guardian, I've been expecting you," the voice on the other side said "I'll meet you in the city center, oh and this might help". The figure pulled something out and threw it down towards him. Brogan looked up and saw the weapon flying towards his head. He caught it in mid-air and looked at it, an interesting hand cannon made of what looked like hive chiton. "Thanks?" he said a little hesitant and started walking towards the center of the city, hand cannon in hand.

About an hour later he got to a large building in the center of the city. "Good, you made it" said someone from behind. He quickly spun around and aimed his gun at the figure "Who are you?". The figure was holding a large sniper in her left hand and had her other on her hip. "That's not a very nice way to thank someone who just saved your life," said the figure "and my name is not important". He lowered the hand cannon and looked at her. She was wearing old hunter armor that looked like it had seen plenty of fighting. On her back was an old auto rifle very much like the hand cannon he had and then there was the sniper in her hand, which had beautiful gold workings on the stock and around the action. "Well, uh, thanks for saving me," he said.

"No problem, your needed in there," she said as she pointed at the building.

"Needed? For what?".

"You will see".

He shrugged and started walking up the stairs to the building. Once inside he looked around for any signs of life. "Mister Brogan, I've been expecting you" said a figure at the back of a hall that was walking toward him.

"We have much to discuss"...


End file.
